Two girls and a baby
by PrettyGreen
Summary: Based heavily on a scene from the short film by Kelli Simpson. Basically, Maureen and Joanne are trying for a baby but something disrupts their plans. Oneshot.


_I own nothing. This is heavily based on a scene from the short film by Kelli Simpson of the same name. This is probably set a good few years after Rent. Basically, Maureen and Joanne are trying for a baby._

**Two girls and a baby.**

Maureen burst trough the main doors of 'Jefferson & Co' and ran up to the front desk.

"Hello Maureen" The lady behind the desk said, without looking up from the screen infront of her. --

"Hey gorgeous" Maureen playfully chirped.

Maureen leant on the desk and looked at the screen.

"Is the love of my life free?" Maureen asked, looking at the screen with a huge smile on her face.

The woman laughed and brought up another page on her screen.

"That she is ... until 2pm actually"

"Great!" Maureen squealed and headed off towards the lift. As she neared the doors, she turned back to the woman at the front desk.

"Erm ... what-"

"Third floor room 5" The woman said without waiting for Maureen to finish. She knew the question all to well.

With that, Maureen got in the lift and made her way up to the third floor. Once there, she skipped out of the lift and skipped all the way down to the room where Joanne was.

Maureen looked through the gap in the door and saw Joanne concentrating on something that lay infront of her. The smile on Maureen's face grew as she burst through the door.

"HERE I AM!" Maureen sang as she stood in the doorway with her arms high in the air.

Joanne looked up from her work and gave a warm smile in the direction of Maureen.

"Honeybear ... what can i do for you?" Joanne asked, setting down her pen, knowing that now Maureen was here there was no chance of her getting any more work done.

"Love me ... please me .... never - leave - me" Maureen dramatically replied as she made her way to the chair on the other side of the desk to Joanne and sat herself down.

"Done ... done and done" Joanne replied, pretending to check off a list on her hand, which caused Maureen to giggle.

"I have news" Maureen said, getting up and walking around to Joanne's side of the desk.

"Oh, and what's that then?" Joanne asked, turning round in her chair to face Maureen.

"I got a job!" Maureen squealed.

Joanne sat back in her chair smiling, partly because she was proud of Maureen and partly because of the dancing Maureen was doing at the same time.

"Its so amazing ... i play the older sister and its got that guy from the show that i really like" Maureen continued unable to stop smiling.

"The dark guy?"

"Him ... he's the lead!"

"Oh honeybear im so proud of you!" Joanne beamed. She loved seeing Maureen this happy.

"I start rehearsals in three weeks" Maureen continued, not taking note of what Joanne was saying.

Joanne just carried on smiling as Maureen continued her funky dancing.

"Oh but this totally screws things up" Maureen stated as she stopped her dancing.

"What things?"

"Baby things!"

"Why?"

"Well i can't exactly have a baby now can i" Maureen frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Oh well ... ill just have to have it" Joanne calmy said while leaning back in her chair.

"What?! but what about your work. You love your work" Maureen asked sitting on the edge of Joanne's desk.

"Your work, my work. What are we both going to put this off until neither of us can have a baby 'cause we're both to old"

"I know .. i just" Maureen couldn't find the right words and bit her bottom lip in the process of trying to think of them.

"I may not be knitting cardigans but hey" Joanne pointed to inbetween her legs with both of her hands and opened her hands with a whistle "it's all there" She added.

"I wanna have the first baby" Maureen pouted.

"Why?" Joanne questioned sitting up.

Maureen stood up from her stop on the desk and stood closer to Joanne.

"Well if i see you in labor ... screaming ... and sweating ... ill totally chicken out!"

Joanne couldn't help but laugh and pulled Maureen closer and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know you will ... that why, as soon as this job is finished, unless broadway calls .... well start trying then" Joanne said while putting a hand on Maureen stomach.

Maureen sighed.

"Really?"

"Really" Joanne said while pulling Maureen onto her knee.

After that, Maureen and Joanne had lunch together before Maureen headed off home to rehearse for her new play and Joanne continued with her work.

Fin.

---  
_Not sure what to make of this one. I know it's a tad short but i actually did this for a friend who hasn't seen the short film by Kelli Simpson, but she loves Rent so i thought i'd make it a Mojo story for her.__ I do recommend the short film, its really cute. I think you can find it on Youtube. If you have seen it, then you'll notice that most of the dialogue is the same. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks._


End file.
